popeyefandomcom-20200214-history
Siren
The Siren is an alter ego of the Sea Hag, appearing on the movie Popeye's Voyage: The Quest for Pappy. With this form, the Sea Hag shows herself to Popeye, trying to seduce him. When the Hag finds out Popeye's true identity, she plans a way to get a hold of him. For this reason, she decides to show herself to him with a more attractive appearance. Appearance The Sea Hag's Siren incarnation is a beautiful woman with clear green skin and dark green hair, similar to algae. Her looks recall the shipwrecked. She wears few clothes, such as leg trousers and a pink stole on her chest. She has no shoes, always standing barefoot. She also dons a necklace with two shells and a starfish. Her lips are violet and her eyes are gray. During the illusion, Popeye meets her while she has a mermaid's tail. Her beauty is such as to entrance Popeye, undoing his attachment to Olive. The Siren's gallery can be viewed here Powers and abilities She probably has the same skills of her alter ego; the Lady of the Depths is able to hypnotize others. This may be her most dangerous ability since it has an effect on Popeye himself. Her spell is stronger than the deep love that Popeye feels for his loved ones. When Popeye is under Siren's control, he considers her his queen and loses every bond with his family, in fact the only one thing Popeye has in his head in those moments is to obey his ruler. Character history After Popeye clears the fog, the Hag realizes that the sailor is the man who she has been searching for for a long time. She must have him, for this reason she changes herself into a beautiful sea maiden. Singing like a siren, she attracts Popeye and, when they are alone, she introduces herself. Popeye is surprised to be face to face with a mythical being and asks whether she is an illusion or not. She then rises from the water and offers Popeye the chance to forget everything and everyone and give all of himself to the sea. Popeye replies that if she were not an illusion, he could be tempted. Immediately, she asks Popeye if he finds her beautiful. Enchanted, he says that she is easy on the eye. Then, a red spiral appears in Popeye's eye, a sign of her spell. Done this, the Lady of the Depths begins to sing and dance, sinuously like a belly dancer, while her eyes glow green. Unconsciously, Popeye makes the same movings. With another spell the Siren sends Popeye in a submarine world. Popeye swims, passing by a wreck with a statue of the Siren on the bow. The sailor picks up a necklace from a shell but the Siren arrives and wears the item. Popeye wonders what's going on but a casket appears before him. Inside, he finds a very precious diamond ring, but when he says Olive does not have to see it, without noticing he puts it on the Siren's finger. The siren moves towards some ruins singing, followed by Popeye. There, Popeye discovers that it is Atlantis but when he tries to shift the entrance gate of the cities everything disappears and he finds himself shaking hands with the Siren. They say that Popeye must leave the mainland and forget all his past. The latter seems to believe it and moves toward the Siren to catch her. She dodges him and she's chased by Popeye in an endless circle, similar at the red spiral in his eye. In fact, all this is only an illusion of the Siren to plagiarize the sailor's mind and wishes. Popeye becomes faithful to the Lady of the Depths, and rides on the back of her dolphin. She orders him to forget everyone else. Popeye follows her command, trying to kiss her. Stating that no one else matters, only the two of them, she tries to kiss him too, but Popeye mentions Olive, saying that she is important. This shocks the enchantress, who loses her chance. Their second meeting takes place after Pappy has sent Popeye away from his island. Popeye is extremely sad, and has no reason to live. When he goes to the beach, a song attracts him to the sea, it is the siren that, seeing him so depressed, tries to comfort him. Popeye begins to elencate the worst things happened to him, like the break with his girlfriend Olive and the meeting with his father, unaware that the manager of all those things is the woman in front of him. Popeye says that no one need him, but the Lady remember him that she is there for him and she wants him. The red spiral reappears and Popeye is under the lady's spell again. Popeye follows the woman with a little boat, ignoring Brutos and Swee'pea. While they are taking off, the Lady explains to Popeye that if him joined her, she shall become supreme and powerful. Everyone will bow to her and her will rules every seas. Popeye asks her why she wants him, don't minding at all at the Lady's evils plan. The Lady persuades Popeye To hate his family, because they are a traitor who had volt their shoulders to him. She says him to give himself to her, because he's a sailor and his life is the sea. The lady, convinced of winning, orders Popeye to kiss her. She explains him that the kiss is the thing which will make Popeye her slave forever. Popeye obeys and calling her "my Queen!". The couple's lips are very near but Popeye's family interrupt the rite, for save their captain. The Lady get mad and throws against the crew and the boat a thunder. The boat is going to sink but this don't wake Popeye from from the spell. Popeye looks the boat and smile satisfied, because no one will interrupt he and his queen again. The Lady of the Depths take Popeye under his arm and promises to kill averyone for her fun. After, she put down the sailor, saying that he cannot resist her and he is her now. Popeye repeats the same phrases and gets rid of the life preserver. We see the Sea Hag junt into Popeye's arms from Olive's point of view and Popeye that tries again to kiss her. Unfortunately for the Lady, Swee'pea calls his father, awakening him from the trans. Trivia *The Siren's character design is very different from that of the other characters in the film. Her physic isn't disproportionate like Popeye and Olive, conversely is slender and balanced. This is because the Hag had to seduce Popeye and she needed a provocative appearance. *The Siren represents the purest Popeye's nemesis. She's a woman and for this reason Popeye cannot hit her, for his honor code. Plus her greatest weapons are her undeniable female beauty and her mind skills. Against these, Popeye is helpless, because his muscles and his spinach can't help him. *In the cartoon and relatives, the Siren is the only woman who Popeye has try to kiss besides Olive, without success. * The rite who the Siren and Popeye do for make him her slave is very similar at the sacrament of marriage. Both are eternal unions and the to seal them they need a kiss and when the Siren orders Popeye to kiss her, she is keeping his hands as if they were in front of the altar. Besides, in the illusion, Popeye puts a ring on the Siren's finger and when he must kiss her he welcomes her devotedly in his arms. *In the italian dubbed she is call "Regina degli Abissi" (Queen of the Abysses). *Popeye is the one who can see the Lady of the Depths, the others see the Sea Hag without disguise. Strangely at the first meeting he saw the Siren even before she controls his mind; but in the end, when Popeye wake up, the Siren disapears, becoming the ugly Hag again. *Although the sirens are dangerous creatures for the sailors, the Lady of the Depths rides a dolphin, an animal famous to save the sailor from drowning. *Lady of the Depths is very similar to the comic book character DC Poison Ivy. Their appearance is very similar (green skin and hairs) and both are femme fatale capable of hypnotizing. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Alter Egos